


Storge

by burning_ink



Series: 7 kinds of love [2]
Category: The Rain (TV 2018)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Issues, Fluff and Angst, I'm a fool for these two lovebirds, Loss of Parent(s), Post-Season 2, Regret, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23743471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burning_ink/pseuds/burning_ink
Summary: Storge: This kind of love mainly exists between family members and it is defined by a deep emotional connection. But it can also happen between two people who are not related to each other, as they slowly become each other’s home and sacrifice everything in order to be with their other half.(The Ancient Greeks knew seven kinds of love. Turns out Martin and Simone share all of them. Part 2)
Relationships: Rasmus Andersen & Simone Andersen, Simone Andersen & Martin, Simone Andersen/Martin
Series: 7 kinds of love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703551
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Storge

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the certain storylines and circumstances they are talking about.
> 
> But I do hope that you enjoy this little fluffy (and a bit angsty) second part of my "7 kinds of love"-series. :)

**Storge: This kind of love mainly exists between family members and it is defined by a deep emotional connection. But it can also happen between two people who are not related to each other, as they slowly become each other’s home and sacrifice everything in order to be with their other half.**

The sky above them is dark and cloudy.

No star can be seen, not even the faint glow of the moon, no light, there’s just darkness.

They are sitting on the rooftop of the base, as Simone had another nightmare and - as always - Martin refuses to let her alone when she’s that troubled.

So, he simply took their pillows and blankets with them and placed them on the roof, hoping that looking at the sky and catching some fresh air might calm her down.

He has pulled her in a tight embrace, his lips pressing little kisses on her hair again and again, and even though she is still slightly trembling, Simone seems to relax a bit.

They have sat there in silence for a while, the only audible thing being Martin’s whispered promises to never let her go and to always protect her.

Usually, Simone would probably tell him to shut up and stop being cheesy but as nothing is as usual right now, she simply sits there and listens to him, leaning into his embrace more and more, slowly accepting that she, in fact, does need his care and protection right now.

It has been three days since Rasmus left the base with Apollon’s soldiers and still, Simone hasn’t really processed it. Neither the fact that he has attempted to kill her and Martin, nor the moment in which she has shot him.

When has the beautiful bond between the two of them started to fade away?

Is it all her fault, as she has tried to change him, to cure him?

Will she ever see him again?

Asking herself these questions again and again is agonizing, but she just isn’t capable of letting it go.

Martin knows that, too, and she has never been this grateful to anyone than she is to him when he tries to distract her from everything.

“I’m sorry”, she then whispers. “I didn’t mean to wake you up.” Martin shakes his head and shifts a bit, wanting to look her right in the eyes. “I don’t mind.” He places his hand on her face, his thumb gently stroking her cheekbone. “But … perhaps you should start talking about it, Simone.” She knows exactly what he means. Since the day Rasmus left, she always pretended to be well in front of the others, as they had enough other things to do. If Martin hadn’t heard her scream last night, not even he would have known about the horrifying nightmares she suffers from. Still, he doesn’t know what exactly she sees in these dreams, even though he as a vague idea of Rasmus and the moment she shot him having something to do with it.

“They’re just nightmares. Everyone has them”, she tries to avoid him, her gaze darting away from his. “I don’t care about everyone”, is Martin’s insistent response. “I only care about you.”

She can’t help but smile. After being the one to always take care of someone for six years, it is incredibly comforting to have someone look after her. And the fact that this is Martin even makes it better, as she doesn’t think she could trust anyone as much as she trusts him.

“Shut up”, she mumbles for the sake of their typical playful flirting around each other, but the thankful smile on her lips tells him that she doesn’t really mean it. For a few seconds, silence lingers between the two of them, until Simone finally manages to say: “It’s you.” Martin frowns. “I’m … the reason for your nightmares?” Simone sighs. “No, of course not. I mean … not directly.” He is still confused, but at the same time he is aware that she needs a bit of time to verbalize her thoughts correctly. “I see … Rasmus. And you. And how he … how he …”, her voice suddenly trails off, but Martin has understood, anyway. If he’s being honest, he also relives the situation sometimes, wondering what would have happened if Simone hadn’t shot Rasmus to save him. Actually, he doesn’t even need to wonder – he would be dead.

“But he didn’t, Simone”, he simply replies, wanting to reassure her that he is right here, with her. Simone remains silent, getting lost in the images of her nightmares in which she sees Martin’s lifeless body, in which she can feel his cold skin under her fingertips. Only the imagination of losing him frightens her so much it hurts. And even though she tries to fight it, she can’t help but think about Rasmus and how he could have been dead either.

“What if I had really killed him, Martin?”, she unexpectedly blurts out. Once again, he knows whom she is referring to without even asking. “You didn’t”, he simply retorts. “That’s what matters.” Although she doesn’t say it, Martin can still feel the guilt and the fear rushing through Simone, so he tries to make her see in his eyes again, his gaze meeting hers with a mixture of deep affection and vehemence. “Please, Simone.” He rests his forehead against hers, softly nudging her nose, before he continues: “I know you think this makes you a bad person, but it doesn’t. Nothing ever could.”

The words are coming from the bottom of his heart because he simply _knows_ she would never want to harm anyone. Even though he has cursed her naivety sometimes, it’s what makes her so _pure,_ almost like a single, blooming flower in an endless desert. Lea used to call Simone their guiding star and the more Martin thinks about it, he notices how true that is, how much of an impact she has on him and his actions. She is somehow capable of soothing his anger and his impulsiveness, turning it into softness and mercy. Simone swallows thickly. “Rasmus … he’s the only family I have left, you know”, she whispers, her voice thick with grief as the memories of her mother dying right in front of her eyes hit her again. Cupping her face with both hands, Martin replies: “And we will manage to get him back, okay?” His fingers caress her cheeks while he adds: “Besides … you won’t get rid of me, either.” A soft smile appears on Simone’s lips, which instantly makes him smile, too. And without saying it out loud, Simone knows what these words mean.

They are each other’s families now.

Each other’s homes.

Even after everything the rain and Apollon has taken from them, they might have created something beautiful in this wicked world.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment if you have seen anything which I could improve! As you probably already noticed, English isn't my native language, so I'm thankful for every advice. :)


End file.
